gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Puma 1.7 Zetec-SE VCT
|manufacturer = Ford |year = 1999 |drivetrain = |engine = Zetec-SE 16v w/ VCT |torque = 115.7 lb-ft |power = 120 BHP |displacement = 1679 cc |length = 3984 mm |width = 1674 mm |height = 1345 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |length = |width = |height = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Ford Puma 1.7 Zetec-SE VCT is a Road car produced by Ford. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Moondust Silver Metallic * Panther Black Metallic * Radiant Red Solid * Electric Green Metallic * Pacific Green Metallic * Melina Blue Metallic * Thistle Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Basing a coupe on a bog-standard supermini sounds like a recipe for disaster. But the Ford Fiesta, on whose platform the Puma sits, is such a barrel of fun that it works perfectly. The Puma - another exponent of Ford's angular 'New Edge' design - is slightly longer than the Fiesta but still very compact. When it was launched in 1997 the Puma came with a rev-happy 1.7-litre 16-valve Zetec four-cylinder motor dolloping out 123 BHP at 6,300 rpm. It's not a dragster, but 0-60 mph in nine seconds and 123 mph all-out isn't bad for something the size of a shoebox. In 1998 Ford added a 1.4-litre 16-valve Zetec engine with 89 BHP ready to play. Top speed was down to 112 mph and the 0-60 mph up to 10.8 seconds. But there's little difference in the way the two drive. The suspension is shared with the Fiesta and tiny Ka, so that's independent MacPherson struts up front and a semi-independent twist beam rear axle. And although the Puma runs on larger 15-inch wheels and fatter 195/50R15 tyres it behaves much the same as its smaller siblings. There's strong grip when you need it, but the Puma chassis can be played with by adjusting the throttle in mid-corner to send the tail sliding. Quick ratio steering means such antics can easily be brought back into check, whilst ABS and traction control are also there to lend a helping hand should the occasion arise. Adding to the fun are design details such as the tiny projector headlamps hidden beneath squinty glazed-in 'eyes' and a metal dash and alloy-topped gear-lever for that racy feel. It may not have the all-out speed of more meaty coupes, but the Puma's chassis is so sorted that it can mantain a good pace and a big grin on its drivers face at all times. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Ford Dealership for 27,710 Credits. Pictures -R-Ford_Puma_1.7i_Zetec-SE_VCT.jpg|A Ford Puma 1.7 Zetec-SE VCT with racing modifications applied. File:Efpunl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Ford Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars